The Adventures of Kol and Diamond
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Kol and Diamond. The best part is that YOU get to choose what I should write next. You guys just give me 1-5 random words, and I shall create short, sometimes long, one-shots for each word. This is perfect for those of you wanting to see Kol and Diamond react to certain things. A MUST see for all 'Possessive' fans! More info inside! KolXOC


**A/N: Hey guys! We'll here I am again. I know. I know. You're all probably like what the heck? Work on Possessive! It's just that I simply couldn't get these Kiamond scenarios out of my head. They were all so random and strange that there was simply no way to incorporate them in Possessive. So, I decided to follow my 'Anthology of Leslie and Damon' example and came up with this. So, here's how this works YOU GUYS are going to give me ONLY 1-5 random words in a review, and I will create short, sometimes long, little one shots for each word. These are my first three words, so let's see into what kind of trouble Kol and Diamond can get into. Ready? Set. Go!**

**Disclaimer: All Original characters belong to the CW Network, but Diamond and this nice little one shot ideas are mine.**

_The Purge_

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to go in!"

"Nik, can you remind me why we agreed to this? It reeks of disgusting humans."

"Because your mate begged and begged and wouldn't stop her insistant bloody music until we agreed to do this. Not only that, but she got Bekah and Elijah on her side. We were outvoted."

At this, I rolled my eyes and said.

"Come on, Kol! It's not that bad. For the first time in like ever someone created an extremely realistic Purge attraction. I KNOW we can survive the night."

Klaus scoffed and replied.

"I still do not see why it was necessary for us to wear these white rags."

Rebekah stepped up beside him and said.

"I actually agree with Nik here. These shirts are absolutely attrocious."

I sighed then replied.

"I already told you guys that it's to let us know if we died or survived. The purgers are going to try to cover our shirts with fake blood for the next two hours. If they get us then that means we lose."

Elijah then appeared right beside Kol and said.

"It appears that the event is about commence. So, the objective is to not get caught. Am I correct, Diamond?"

"Right Elijah."

I then looked at all of the Originals and said firmly.

"Also absolutely NO killing. If they catch you take it like a man, or in Rebekah's case, a woman, and admit you lost. The paper we signed before entering said that we couldn't touch any of the actors and if we did they had cameras and they WOULD press charges. So, everyone needs to act like the 1,000 year old grown ups you are and be mature."

I then placed my hand forward and said with a bright smile.

"We can do it!"

All of the Originals deadpanned at me and made no move to place their hand with mine. I stood there like a moron for several seconds then pulled my hand back in embarrassement and muttered.

"No team spirit."

Then the sound of an alarm started to go off and the gates behind us slammed shut. Kol instantly wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me against him. Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked forward while Rebekah lifted her chin up and stared ahead. Elijah seemed composed as always, but seemed to be surveying our surroundings. It was then that our tour guide stood on top of a podium and said.

"Welcome, to the first and only realistic purge night for Halloween Torture Night. Now, I am sure all of you read the waiver you signed before deciding to participate. All 50 of you will be locked down in this abandoned make-believe city and will need to remain alive for the next two hours. If for some reason you are not able to handle the stress or feel like you cannot continue please feel free to approach any of the vested officers and they will safely guide you out. Now, if you by some miracle are able to survive you will receive a prize when the Purge ends. Now, is everyone ready?"

I cheered right along with the other humans while The Originals simply glared at the poor guy. He then cleared his throat and said.

"Very well then! May God be with you all!"

After that he jumped off the podium and took off running to the left. Then a familiar broadcast came through some speakers.

_"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."_

Once again, a siren went off, but this one was louder. Then fog began to appear and slowly dozens upon dozens of masked figures began walking down the road towards us. I quickly noticed a slightly handsome guy get up on some sort of stage with a mic. The siren continued until the guy grabbed the mic and yelled.

"Release the beast boys! Let the killing begin!"

With that there was an explosion right next to us and the figures began running straight at us. I got such an adrenaline rush that I took off running towards the left with several others right behind me. I dodged many of the purgers and ran until I felt someone grab me. No! I couldn't have lost already!

I then looked up and realized it was Kol hugging me. He pulled me close to him then yelled.

"What were you thinking, Dia! They could have killed you!"

I hugged him then laughed.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's just you, Kol! I thought I lost!"

Kol then looked down at me and said with a chuckle.

"You are definitely very strange, darling."

I merely kissed his cheek then said.

"Where's everyone else?"

Kol smirked then replied.

"Nik and Bekah are having a blast teasing all of those masked humans. Would you like to see?"

I nodded then Kol carefully moved us through the city until we came across Klaus against a corner with several purgers surrounding him. Aw, man! I wanted ALL of the Originals to win. Just when I thought he was done for Klaus quickly ran ACROSS the side of the building and jumped right over their heads. He then turned to smirk at their stunned faces and began taunting them. After that, it seemed that the Purgers finally understood he would be a challenge. A challenge they were all happy to accept. All them seemed to laugh then took off chasing after him swinging their machetes and baseball bats around. I simply shook my head at him and smiled at his antics.

Suddenly I heard a familiar scream and looked to the side to see Rebekah trip and fall. My eyes widened and I yelled.

"Rebekah!"

I was about to run towards her when Kol held me back and said with a laugh.

"Watch, darling."

I decided to listen to him and watched as two purgers approached Rebekah. When one of them reached towards her shoulder with his bloody hand to mark her out, I saw Rebekah vamp out and lunge towards him. He and his buddy screamed then jumped back and took off running in the opposite direction. I saw Rebekah laugh then flash away in a different direction. I had to hand it to her she was good.

As I was thinking about Rebekah, I didn't take notice of how Kol and I were slowly being surrounded. When I finally realized what was going on Kol had me placed behind him and was glaring at the actors menacingly. I placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and said.

"What did I say, Kol? If we lose, we lose. Come on it's ok."

At that Kol laughed then replied.

"I've never backed down from a challenge, darling. We WILL win this."

He then smirked at the purgers and said.

"My darling wants to win and you are getting in the way of what she wants. Now, if she doesn't get her way, she becomes upset. If she becomes upset then I get angry. Now, which one of you is brave enough to want to see me angry? The only thing I can promise is that there will be blood. Lots and lots of beautiful, delicious, blood."

I noticed that most of the actors began to slowly inch away from us. I shook Kol's shoulder and said.

"Kol, stop. You're scaring them."

Kol chuckled then replied honestly.

"I wasn't trying to scare them, darling. I was merely informing them of some very realistic facts about the future if they decide to pursue us."

I sighed then looked over to the side and realized there was a door. I looked over at the slightly hesitant purgers then quickly grabbed Ko'ls hand and ran straight through the door. It appeared to be some sort of library. We quickly made our way through and out the front door. It was then that I saw a large white truck stop in the middle of the street and slowly begin to open its back door. I clenched Kol's hand tighter and watched as some men jumped down and chased after a group of girls running by. They caught one of them and dragged her towards the back of the truck and forced her in. I felt Kol instantly wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. He then looked down at me and said.

"Close your eyes, darling."

I was a bit hesitant, but decided to listen to him. I then felt Kol quickly lift me over his shoulder and take off running. I clung to him tightly until I realized Kol had taken us on top of one of the buildings. I looked over the edge and saw people screaming and running away from the purgers. It was then that I noticed one lone figure walking down the street. I narrowed my eyes and looked closely until I realized it was Elijah. He was surrounded by about five purgers and I noticed him lift his hand in a manner that said let's go. They all moved towards him at once and Elijah began to quickly duck, side-step, and back up like it was nothing. He continued with the same routine for several minutes until the purgers became tired and decided to chill on the floor. Elijah simply gave them a polite nod and continued to walk down the street.

And that, ladies and gentleman, was why Elijah was such a boss.

I looked over at Kol and saw him looking over the other edge smiling at something. I moved towards him and realized that Klaus and Rebekah were now teamed up together taunting the purgers while flashing all over the place. I looked over at Kol then gently bit my lip and said.

"The point of this event is not only to survive, but to also have fun. Hiding up here on the roof isn't fun. I mean, yeah, we'll win when this ends, but that'll mean we won by being a bunch of chickens and hiding it out."

I saw Kol slightly twitch then clench hands and mutter.

"I am no coward. I will not hide from some weak humans."

There was the Kol I knew. Kol then looked over at me and said.

"Shall we, darling?"

I nodded then wrapped my arms around him as he picked me and jumped off the side of the building. Once we landed, he placed me down then firmly held my hand. I smiled up at him then said.

"Come on, I bet we could be a better tag team than Klaus and Rebekah."

Kol smirked and replied.

"There is no betting, darling. We are a better tag team than Nik and Bekah. It's only a matter of time before they turn on each other."

I laughed then we both walked out to the middle of the street. I placed my hands around my mouth a yelled at a group of purgers who seemed to be celebrating something.

"Hey! Can we join the celebration too?"

At that, they turned towards us then lifted their weapons and began running our way. Kol and I quickly turned around and began to run the opposite direction hand-in-hand while laughing.

*One Hour and a Half Later*

"Nik! You back-stabbing little wanker!"

Kol, Elijah, and I had survived The Purge and received brand new black shirts that read, "I Survived The Purge." Then on the back it said, "Halloween Torture Night 2014." Unfortunately, Kol had been right and Klaus and Rebekah had ended up turning on each other. Which led to many compelled actors and a furious Rebekah covered in fake blood. Although, Klaus hadn't left unscathed as he was missing his shirt and had red all over his face and chest.

Kol simply laughed then looked down at me and said.

"I told you so, darling."

_Child_

"This is all your bloody fault, Nik!"

"Oh great. Here we go again."

"It's your bloody fault!"

"If we're being technical here, Kol. It was the witch who did this not me."

Kol then glared at Klaus and snarled.

"You and your 'Nobody tells me what to do' attitude got us into this mess! If you had simply let me handle the witch we wouldn't have this problem! You just HAD to kill the witch's idiotic daughter, didn't you?"

Klaus simply rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically.

"Well, what would you rather have had me do, Kol? She threatened to raise Mikael from the dead unless I bedded her."

Kol glared at him and snarled.

"You know what you should've done, Nik? You should've been a MAN and taken her so hard until she forgot her name, your name, hell even her own mother's name! THAT'S what you should have done!"

Klaus glared at him and yelled back.

"She was 15, Kol! She told me herself!"

Kol paused then looked at Klaus as if he was the biggest moron to walk the earth. They remained silent for several seconds until Kol started laughing and said.

"That wench wasn't 15! She was 22! I know because her mother was showing me her pictures from her sweet sixteen which was six years ago!"

Klaus couldn't seem to come up with some form of retort and if he did no one would know. Since that was when Rebekah and Elijah stepped inside the study carrying a small, two-year-old in a beautiful, pink, fluffy dress. The little girl clung tightly to Elijah and refused to let go.

Kol's teeth set on edge. It was taking all of his will power to not lunge and rip out Elijah's throat for touching his Dia.

Yeah, you heard right. Diamond had been accidently turned into a two-year-old in her attempt to protect Kol from a very furious mama witch. That would have been fine had it not been for her forgetting everybody including Kol. When she had seen what Kol had done to the witch in his fit of rage she had run away and hid behind some bushes. She had remained behind the bushes and refused to leave for two hours straight until Elijah had sweet talked her into trusting him. Now, Elijah was Papa and Rebekah was Aunt Bwekah. Boy, was 'Aunt Bwekah' happy to meet her. That had only left 'Uncle Kwaus' and just 'Kwol'. Kol refused to let his mate, HIS WOMAN, call him uncle. Now he had to swallow and restrain himself from killing Elijah for touching what was his.

Kol looked up at the small child in Elijah's arms and felt like resurrecting the witch just so he could kill her again and more slowly this time. It was then that little Diamond opened her mouth and said.

"Papa, me dwown."

Elijah simply gave her a kind smile and gently placed her on the floor. Once her feet hit the floor, she ran to Klaus and hugged him while saying several different things at once.

"Uncle Kwaus! The dwess ... an pwinkwie pwie ... an the woof, woof, ... an pwiggy! ... an, an, an, ... papa ... an moo cow! An ..."

Klaus seemed completely lost as to what she was saying. So, he simply patted her head awkwardly and said.

"That's nice, love. So, did you win?"

Diamond then began another round of strange babbling.

"Me win! Aunt Bwekah ... an Tv ... an chwicken! An ... BWIG! An ... wapple ... an, an, an, ... twain ... an ... weeeeeeeee!"

Everyone could tell she was trying to talk about her day. Yet, she was trying to talk about her day in just one sentence. Diamond then released Klaus and ran to Kol. She climbed up the couch then sat on his lap and said.

"Kwol! Me miss wou! Kwol ... an dwess ... an wady ... and woof, woof, ... an ... "

So, Diamond proceeded to tell Kol all about her day just like she had Klaus. The only difference was that Kol was intently paying attention trying to understand what she talking about. All of his siblings could tell Kol missed his mate. He was staring at her with a small smile, but they could see the conflict and, dare they say, sadness raging in his eyes. After several minutes of Diamond's babbling, she appeared to have tired herself out.

She slowly fixed herself on Kol's lap and cuddled against his chest as she began to slowly fall asleep. Kol gently caressed her cheek and vowed.

"I will turn you back, darling. I swear to you that you will be mine again. Even if I have to go to the deepest circle in hell to turn you back, I'll do it. I vow to protect and destroy each and every single person that dares to even attempt hurting you. I give you my word."

_Fight_

"Kol, what have I said about killing people?"

Kol simply rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Only when I'm hungry."

"Annnndddd ...?"

He sighed and continued in a bored tone.

"Not to kill out of jealousy because then it's on your conscious. And; what the heck am I thinking? You would never leave me, and/or 'cheat' on me. Because 'cheating' is disrespectful not only to me, but to you too. Also, you were raised better than that."

I placed my hands on my hips then said with a firm nod.

"That's right, mister. Now, would you mind explaining to me why you would go ahead and kill the poor guy who was simply helping me pick up all the bags I dropped?"

At that, Kol narrowed his eyes and said.

"He was looking at you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Kol looked directly at me and said firmly.

"You heard me, darling. He was looking at you! He was lusting after you! How dare that filthy human even look at you! How dare he even think he could have my mate! Mine!"

Kol then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until we were face-to-face. He then looked deeply into my eyes and stated seriously.

"I get jealous when other men talk to you. I get jealous when they simply shake your hand. I get jealous even when they look at you! Would you like to know what makes me the most jealous and frustrated?"

I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open at his declaration, but I was able to give a small nod. Kol then continued and said bluntly.

"I get jealous, no angry, no furious. I get _furious _ when you smile at them with that pure and innocent look not knowing the effect you have on them. Not knowing that your innocence, that your kindness, and big heart is like a baby deer to a pack of hungry wolves. You know, darling, sometimes when I get in these fits of rage I feel like simply kidnapping you and locking you away from the world somewhere where only I could be with you."

I simply blinked at him then said seriously.

"That ... that's extreme."

"But it would work."

We remained silent for several seconds simply staring at each other until the lady from the dress shop came towards us and said.

"Okay, sweetie, it should be all set. Why don't you go try it on?"

I gave her a small smile then looked at Kol and said.

"I ... I'll be right back, Kol."

Kol slowly released me and said.

"I'm going to wait outside."

With that, Kol pulled away from me and left the small store. I really wished he would stay and look at the dress with me, but Kol was really impatient. He didn't do well in small shops with lots of girly dresses and accesories.

I went into the shop and tried on my dress and was happy to see it was a perfect fit. The adjustments they had done to it were perfect. I told the sales lady that it was fine and that I was satisfied. She then rang me out and told me Rebekah had left said she would pick it up and not let me take it once it was all set. I guess that was smart on Rebekah's part. After what had happened to my white dress, she was making sure I didn't ruin this new one. I simply complied to the lady's request and walked out of the shop.

What I came across made me freeze in my tracks. There was Kol casually leaning back against the bench he was sitting on while some girl was attempting to climb on him. I clenched my hands together in fury and was about to start World War III on Kol when I heard him say.

"That's the point, darling. I don't want something that's gone around probably all over this Mall and maybe all over this town. I crave innocence with a hint of fire in my woman. Fortunately for me, I've already found my darling jewel."

I saw the girl then flip her hair over her shoulder and stand up. She then placed her hands on her hips and tried to do a seductive pose for Kol. I saw Kol simply throw his head back and laugh. He then calmly rose to his feet as well and finished her off by saying.

"You remind me of that small ship that sails in the New York area. What was it? I believe it is called the Ferry, Fairy, Feiry, or something of the sort. Would you like to know why you remind me of that small vessel, darling?"

The girl quickly smiled at him and nodded. She was probably thinking he was going to compare her to the ships beauty or something like that. I was really hoping he wasn't or we were going to have a VERY LONG 'conversation'. Kol then smirked at her and said mockingly.

"You remind me of that ship because you are both the same in the sense that everybody gets a ride and it's free."

I really couldn't hold it in. I busted out laughing at Kol's comeback. Although, my laughing abruptly stopped when I heard the sound of a loud ...

_SLAP! _

I looked over at them again and saw Kol with his face slightly turned to the side and the girl with a smirk on her face taunting him.

"You think you're so funny, don't you? Who's funny now?"

Kol then turned his face to snarl at her angrily. She laughed again and said.

"What are you gonna do? You can't hit me! I'm a girl! I'll have you arrested!"

How dare she! How dare she lay her hands on my Kol! All I could see was red. I was simply that furious! Kol may not be able to do anything, but he had a girlfriend to defend him! Therefore, I stalked towards them and heard her continue taunting him. Once I reached them, I stood behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. She then turned around to look at me and snarled.

"What?"

I then quickly lifted my hand and returned the slap she had just given him then said.

"He's a guy, but I'm a girl just like you. Soooo, I have no problem in breaking your ugly face."

With that, I lunged at her and tackled her down. I then grabbed her by her hair and began to slam her head against the floor. I released one of my hands and began punching her in the face screaming.

"Don't touch my Kol, you little slut!

We then began to roll around on the floor until I was on top again slapping her across the face. I then stood up from the floor and taunted her back with her same words.

"You think you're so funny, don't you? Who's funny now? Get up!"

She then slowly stood back up and lunged for me. We were both on the floor again rolling around. I was throwing punches everywhere while she only seemed to be pulling my hair and cursing at me. I then flipped us over and got on top of her. I grabbed her by the hair once again then slammed her head continuously against the concrete floor. I then felt two strong arms wrap around me and swiftly pull me off of her. I recognized those warm arms anywhere, so I decided not to swing at them too.

Kol then pulled me away from the area and quickly gave me his jacket. I blushed deeply as I realized she had torn up my shirt. I swiftly put it on and zipped it up. I then looked around and realized several people had their phones out and were recording either me, or the girl on the floor. I glared at the people recording me and said.

"Boo! You people got a staring problem?"

At that, they quickly turned around and put up their phones. Kol was being unusually silent through all of this. Was he mad? This was the first time Kol had ever seen me in a fight. Did he no longer think I was his innocent Dia?

I was just about to ask him when he quickly grabbed both of my hands and pinned them against a nearby wall and began kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with the same force and felt him tighten his hold on my wrists pressing me more firmly against the wall. Eventually I needed to breath, so I slowly pulled away. Kol then gently kissed my jaw line and said.

"Darling, I have never wanted you more than I do now. What you just did ... "

He then tugged his jacket to the side and began kissing along my throat. I laughed then said.

"Quit, Kol. That tickles."

Kol simply growled in response and held me tightly against the wall. I then heard the sounds of sirens getting closer to us and I said in a panic.

"Kol, it's the police! They're going to arrest me!"

At that Kol chuckled then replied.

"Highly unlikely. You were just having some fun, darling."

"KOL!"

He sighed then said.

"Fine."

He then quickly picked me up bridal style and flashed out the back entrance to the mall. Once we arrived at the mansion, we came across Rebekah. Rebekah gave me a once over and said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't flaunt your sexual relationship all over the house. Also, that look of shock doesn't suit you, Diamond. There's no point in playing pretend when I can plainly see what you two have been up to."

Wow, leave it to Rebekah to be the bluntest person of the year. Meanwhile, she was blunt that didn't make her right. Therefore, before she could leave I said.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh, please. Are you going to give me the 'I can explain' excuse again?"

I shook my head and said.

"No, I'm going to tell you the truth. ... I got into a fight."

Rebekah remained frozen for several seconds until she busted out laughing and said.

"There is a far greater chance for hell to freeze over than for you to get into a fight. Do you honestly think I would fall for such a ... "

"It's true, sister. You should have seen my darling. She was amazing!"

Rebekah then rolled her eyes and said.

"Great. Now, you too."

"But it's true, Rebekah."

Klaus and Elijah then came walking down the stair case. It was Klaus who asked.

"What's true?"

Rebekah then replied.

"Little miss sweet-heart over here wants me to believe she got into a fight. Can you believe that Nik?"

Klaus then looked over at me and said.

"You are very amusing, love, but a bad liar."

"But I ... "

I then felt Kol hug to him and say.

"I know what you did for me, darling. There's no need for them to believe you."

That's right. As long as Kol knew that I would defend him then I was good. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Elijah move to turn on the Tv. As soon as it was on, you could hear a reporter saying.

_"Cat fight at our local mall. Video and witness surveillance cams show two young girls fighting like wild animals all over mall property."_

I then looked up at the screen and there was a video playing of me on top of the girl slamming her head against the concrete floor. Then there was another video of us rolling around all over the floor. She then continued by saying.

_"Mall security states that they have been able to get their faces and both girls are now banned from the mall for the next six months. Here's what one witness had to say."_

It then switched over to some young blonde boy with brown eyes. He smiled then said excited.

"Dude, that sh*t was crazy! The one girl was just like 'BAM!', 'BAM!', 'BAM!', just slamming her head right off the freaking concrete. The other chick was just pulling her hair and sh*t, but the other one ... Man, you could tell she was f*cking p*ssed."

At that, Elijah turned off the Tv and slowly looked over at me as did Rebekah and Klaus. I blushed then lamely rubbed the back of my head and said.

"Sooo, I can explain?"


End file.
